Changing
by mizzladybug
Summary: Jace and Clary are very similar with a bad past. They meet and become best friends. Clary parents got divorced and she lives with Valentine. She has no contact with her and her mom or brother. Jace and Clary friends until he moves away to NY with no contact. Clary and Jace meet again when she moves to NY but they both have changed, did their feelings for each other change also?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Clary has last seen her dad or seen anyone but herself in the place she calls home. Clary's dad, Valentine, was always on business trips since he is a famous lawyer. She is extremely lucky if she sees him once a week. He <em>was<em> the dad that didn't let his work affect his family, that was until the accident.

Clary can understand why Valentine doesn't want to be around her. She is a nerd, a loser, she has no friends, but most of all she survived and they didn't. Maybe that is why Valentine always leaves her by herself because he resents her for surviving. He gives her anything she wants but he could never give her what she wants most, a friend or someone to have a conversation with. The only way she ever talks to someone is when she is taking their order at Rachel's. Rachel's is a café that she works at so that she can talk to people. Clary does not have to work, her father is rich but that is the only way she doesn't lose her mind, that and being free to draw and paint.

She is not very difficult to get along with, she just needs someone who is willing to give her a chance. Clary just does not make herself look appealing to anyone. She can't tame her bright red curls that go down to the middle of her back so it makes her hair look frizz. She doesn't wear make up so her eyes look like a dull green. They were very bright and full of energy but things happened that made her eyes lose the sparkle in them. Clary stands at a height of 5'1 and doesn't have any curves so she doesn't get any attention from guys.

-0-

After Clary comes home from school she is happy that she avoided Kaelie all day. She didn't have anymore time to assess her day because she had to get to work. Running up the steps is not that easy for Clary considering that she was very clumsy. She tripped a few times before successfully making it to the top of the steps. Putting on her uniform which involved black khaki pants, and orange shirt, and a black apron she realized she must have left the apron in her locker at work.

Arriving at work with three minutes to spare, she used that time to put on her apron and sign in. The café was not busy at all that day so she took that as an advantage to try to finish a drawing of what she thought her older brother would look like if she were to see him. Looking at the clock she noticed she had five minutes until her break. _I can finish this at home it is not like I have anything better to do there._ Clary had the outline if his face done and she drew his hair short and spiky.

A benefit of working there is that she gets free coffee anytime she is working. She makes herself a cup of coffee—_black like my sole—_and sat down at a booth alone. She had her own little schedule she was use to: go to school, get picked on, go home to change into uniform, go to work, have a work break, continue working, go home and do homework, then go to bed or draw.

She was looking into her coffee thinking how shitty her life was when she felt someone sit down at her booth. In front of her was the most hottest guy she had ever seen. He had blond hair, a perfect tan, and gold eyes. Remembering from school that he is the guy that is always sucking faces with Kaelie she looked back down. "Are you having a bad day Red because I know someone and something that can cheer you, if you know what I mean." Looking up Clary saw this guy smiling like he did not just say something rude and disgusting to her.

"If you don't mind I would prefer not to talk to asshats like yourself so, could you just move and find a slut that will be happy to sleep with you." Clary said with a glare on her face. She wanted him to leave but then again she didn't because he wanted to have a conversation with her. Even though he was a complete ass, she still wanted it to count.

"No need to send me death glares I was just joking. You looked lonely Red and I had no one to talk to so I thought why shouldn't I cheer someone up with my perfect looks. I'm the great Jace Herondale by the way." Jace said with a smirk on his face. Clary couldn't stop looking at him because she had never met someone who was so cocky.

Clary looked at the clock and realized she still had fifteen minutes before her break was over. _I might as well start a conversation bec__au__se it does not seem he is going anywhere, anytime soon._ "First off, why would you want your first impression to someone be that you are an arrogant ass? And second my name is not Red, it is Clarissa but I prefer Clary."

Jace still had that smirk on his face because he didn't think it was going to be that easy to get the red-head to talk to him but he had achieved it. "I've seen you around school but you are always drawing or reading some comic book. You never talk to anyone either. Let me guess you are a nerd but really you are really cool to be around but doesn't show because you are too shy. You should really stand up to Kaelie or she is just going to keep harassing you at school." She looked back down at her coffee until he finished his opinion about her.

When she looked up she looked directly in his eyes. Deep in them she could see the same thing she saw in hers: loneliness, sadness, and hurt. She could tell that he was broken inside. "You know what I think about you?" He just did—what she was now learning—his signature smirk. She continued, "I think that you are popular and is known for dating girls for about two days before dumping them because all you want from them is sex. But, I think that you are doing all of this because you are afraid of showing people the broken boy that you really are." Clary noticed his smirk faltered a little but he fixed it almost immediately. She stared right in his eyes again. "I can see that you have had a not so pleasant past and have a secret that you don't want anyone to find out." She lowered her gaze after finishing because she was starting to remember things from her past.

-0-

Jace couldn't believe what she had just said. He would have never thought she was a feisty, she looked like one of those girls that was shy because they didn't know they were pretty. He thought he hid his feelings very well. No one had ever thought of him as broken, not even at the people at the orphanage even though they knew what he had been through. How could this girl he just met read him so easily? It made Jace scared that someone could do that so easily, especially a stranger.

"So, Red shouldn't you be getting back to work?" asked Jace because he really just wanted to change the subject because he was getting nervous and that is something he never does.

"Actually I have two more minutes before my break is over and twenty more minutes until I get off of work."

"Okay, well I should get going. I'll see you around." With that said he walked out the café and on his way home. Not many children or teenagers lived in the orphanage. He walked up the steps after making sure he didn't see anyone he knew around and went inside.

"Hey Jace we just got done making dinner if you want to come and eat" said Mary. Mary is the woman who ran the orphanage. She was really nice and treated all the kids equally. No one ever complained about how she cared for them. Sometimes she got attached to the kids that were living there even though she knew that she shouldn't because they would eventually get adopted.

"No I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to go get ready for bed." Jace said and ran up to his room. He was still a little shocked about what the short red-head in the café said to him. He took a twenty-minute shower and crawled into bed.

He was not able to sleep that night thinking how someone knew so much and they barely had a conversation. Most of that night he sat in his bed and looked around his room. His room was all white and was neat. It was the opposite of what most boys rooms would look like. It finally dawned on him how someone could see hidden pain in someone. _She must have not have had such a good life._ Jace got to sleep when he decided to talk to her again tomorrow at the café. Talking to her in school could make people ask questions and mess with the reputation he had.

-0-

Jace's first period was art. As he walked in he noticed Clary was in the very front. She was looking down sketching something on a piece of notebook paper. He never noticed that she was in his class because he barely payed attention. Sebastian or Kaelie were always there. If Kaelie was not here then he would talk to Sebastian and if he were not there he would just make out with Kaelie.

Wondering where Sebastian was, he was going to take out his phone when the teacher startled him by coming in."Good morning class, you will be starting a project today with a partner." Jace didn't really care who his partner was as long as they helped him do the work and looking around, he knew no one in this room would leave all the work to him or get distracted. "—lastly Jace and Clarissa."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a different version of Jace and Clary Best Friends. Tell me which story you like better, so I know which one to continue. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Jace could not believe what came out of the teachers mouth and into his ears. He didn't want to work with Clary. It wasn't as if he thought of her like the rest of the school did, like she was a disgusting freak that should have never been born; most kids didn't say it to her face but Kaelie did everyday in so many words. It was just that Clary looked like the type of girl that was poor and didn't want anyone to go to her house or anywhere that she can be more embarrassed. He knew that she could not come to his home. The place he lived was one of his biggest secrets. If his secret got out he would never be strong enough to take the crap that the students at Idris High did to Clary without hurting someone.

He walked over to Clary to talk about how the project should be done at her house. He knew that she would agree immediately because it would rumor around school how she was disagreeing and talking bad to Herondale. Noticing that Clary didn't see him come up because she was so interested in her drawing, he figured that she didn't hear that they were partners either because she would be acting a lot differently.

Jace wanted to know how long it would take her to realize he was standing beside her. Looking down where her hand was gliding across the page so gracefully, he saw that she was drawing a lost girl—looking scared and miserable—in the woods. It was in the fall time, all the leaves were on the ground and it was raining. The girl looked a lot like Clary. That was only what half the picture was, the other half looked like it was a normal day with normal people. It was the city with teenagers walking along the sidewalk and the sun was out shining on peoples faces. All the people had a smile on their face...it was the exact opposite of the other half of the paper, where it was raining.

When she was done shading in everything that was needed she looked at Jace. She had a surprised look on her face when it dawned on her that he was standing beside her while they were at school. A look of terror then washed over her face before she looked back down so that anyone around them would think she didn't notice him standing there. "You might not have heard what Ms. Fairchild said, but for the next two weeks you will be able to work with hottest guy in the world on a project." She stayed quiet with her head down until he said "two weeks."

"Okay, how about you meet me at my job when I get off and we can go to your house," she said shy. It was nothing like when they were at the cafe. There she was strong and was not afraid to speak what she thought. Basically, the opposite of what she was at that moment.

"Actually I was thinking that we should go to your house." She looked at him confused but she knew better to talk to a Shadowhunter (All human, that is the name of the popular group) like that in school. Clary knew that Jace was not like the others because he would have been told the others about their little _interaction _that happened the day before.

"I may be one of the Shadowhunters, the people you don't like because they bother you but I am not like them. One, I am not a going to treat someone like shit unless they deserve it. And two, I actually care about my grades and have a brain. So, how about I do the writing portion and you do the art portion because based on the drawing you were just working on, you are really good." Jace said thinking it might make her more comfortable around him while they were at school and because it was true.

Clary was quite surprised at his honesty. She never thought that he would talk bad about his friends but, he had just called them stupid ass wholes. Well... not exactly but if you were to summarize what he had just said, that could fit in the summary. "Okay, that is nice to know. How did you see my drawing?" she said paling a bit.

"I was standing beside you for almost five minutes before you finished and acknowledge my presence. I have never met a girl that did not notice me standing so close to them."

She could not take his ego when he talked to her so she could not just stay quiet anymore. "Have _you_ not noticed I am not like other girls. I would have thought you knew that when I talked to you yesterday, didn't you say you had a brain?"

"There goes the red flame I met yesterday. Here I thought you were planning on being timid the whole time we sat here Red."

Clary rolled her eyes at him. She really didn't want to work with him—_he is such and ass—_but it was better than someone that was going to make her do all the work and if they didn't get a passing grade they would push her around some more.

Jace was happy to know she wasn't completely afraid of him in school just because of the group he belonged to. He did not agree to there ways; he just fit in because he had the right looks and he had a sarcastic and witty personality.

The bell rung before she could even respond to him about calling her Red. "My shift is over at six and if you want to come earlier you know what time my break is so, just be there when my shift is over or I leave you." She said while putting her sketch book in her bag.

She made her way to second period as fast as she could. Taking out her sketch book again she began to think what Jace interpreted from her drawing. Clary didn't let anyone see what was in her artwork, not even her dad. Something that surprised her was when he complimented her on her work. Also, she didn't get angry that he was just standing there, invading her personal space by looking at her drawing. Her sketchbook was like her diary but with art instead of writing.

-0-

School had ended and Clary was now on her break at work, sitting at the same table that her and Jace sat at yesterday. She was wondering if he was serious about what he said while they were in class. _Does he really care about his grade and not at like all the other jerks at school? I don't know if I could take the torture__ at school and at home. _Instead of drawing on her break she thought how she was going to make it past two weeks doing this art project without losing her mind. _Jace is so arrogant, cocky, __asshaty, and secretive._

Jace arrived at Rachel's five minutes before Clary got off of work. She came over to him with her uniform on but, she didn't have on her apron. "Are you ready to go because it's like a ten minute walk back to my house?"

"Yea, lets go."

They arrived ten minutes later. Jace was amazed at her house when they walked into view and pointed at her house. It was not small and not big either but it was bigger than any other persons house from school that he has been to. The house had a huge garage with three cars in it. It was three stories high and their were two rooms with balconies. The backyard was huge and it had a pool. Clary explained to him how the second floor was the bedrooms and the third floor was her dads office and an art room for her. They also had a game room and a music room up there.

When he walked through the front door he was in the living room and if you kept walking straight there were stairs to his right. The living room had a matching sofa, loveseat, recliner, and a flat screen TV that had to be at least sixty inches. The walls were decorated with artwork that looked like it was done by some of the best artist.

After showing him around she said "you can go in the living room and do anything as long as you don't break anything. I have to go change out of my work clothes that smell like a coffee shop."

She disappeared up the stairs while he looked around some more. He didn't stay in the living room like she told him to instead he wanted to know more about what was upstairs. Hanging on the wall beside the stair case was a picture. He saw Clary smiling with a woman, man, and a little boy that looked to be four. Jace could tell that the little boy was the son of the man and women. The boy had the woman's black hair and the man's black/brown eyes. The man had white hair while and the woman had hazel eyes. It was obvious that the woman was not Clary's biological mother but the man and Clary had the same face structure. She looked happy with them but she looked as if she didn't belong.

Clary came back down the stairs while he was looking at the picture and he could go up the stairs. She noticed him looking at the picture and thinking so hard about something that he didn't hear her come down. She cleared her throat and he turned to look at her. "Are you adopted?" he said pointing to the picture.

"No, that is my father; that was my stepmother; and that was my brother." she said with her head down.

"Was?" For some reason he wanted to know more about Clary. She was mysterious just like him because she didn't like to tell all her secrets.

"Shouldn't we be getting to work on that project. I do not want to mess up my 4.2 GPA. It would really suck to get as far as my junior year and have it messed up because of one art project." Clary said to change the subject. She decided that it was the only way to get out of answering that question. It did not go unnoticed though but he did not want to push so, they started on the project. They started to get tired and hungry so they stopped and ordered pizza.

It was now 7:30pm and Jace was beginning to wonder where her parents could be. "Red, when is your dad coming home. I have had a lot of dads ready to kill me because they've come home from work and saw me alone with their daughter. I don't want that to happen here because I know this is innocent. We are just working on a project but your dad may not see it that way."

"You don't have to worry about my dad seeing you here." she said before taking a bite of her pizza.

"And why is that?" Clary was getting a bit irritated with all of his questions. _God...I get that it is weird coming to my house and not seeing parents __home with it being this late st night __but can you please stop with the damn questions._

"Because my father is always away on business trips so I barely see him and basically live by myself." She took another bite of her pizza and put her head down when she was done. He was very shocked because if you looked at her house you would think she had a happy family and got whatever she wanted. _Well, this should not surprise me. I know from experience that looks can be deceiving. _He understood why she looked sad all the time now. When she was at school she had no one to talk to and got bullied; when she got home, she was all alone. At least Jace had others his age and a motherly figure but she had no one. At that moment he chose to become her friend and be there for her.

"What about you? What are your parents like?" He went silent and stared of into space. Clary knew that look he was remembering something and it was not pleasant. She had to snap him out of it because she knew how it felt to remember things that you try so hard to block out of your mind. Lets just say it felt like you wanted to go lock yourself in a room so you don't have to deal with the world and cry until you run out of tears. "Jace!" There was no answer. "Jace!" He finally looked at her and said he had to leave before gathering his things. He was about to leave out of the door when he heard Clary's voice. "You're going to meet me at work again, right?"

"Yea, I'll see you later Red." He said before walking away really fast. She doesn't know why but she could picture a friendship developing as they kept meeting up to do the project. Though it was going to be hard to get to know the real him when he won't tell her anything from his life outside of school.

**I would like to thank the everyone who decided to follow me. Also bookwormlover4ever, , and a guest for reviewing. I love you guys, please review!**

**I am currently looking for a beta for this story. Someone who could help with punctuation and ideas for events to happen in chapters. If you are interested please pm me. Thank **

**You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments or Hall of Fame by the Script.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Clary at school. She couldn't wait until she could get to work and see a certain golden was becoming important in her life really fast but she didn't want to give her hopes up, after all they did just meet and he was a Shadowhunter. Clary didn't think that she could handle another disappointment in her life after all the things that she has been through.<p>

She was at her locker when one of the head Shadowhunters appeared beside her. Kaelie was a person that no one liked but everyone wanted to be near because of her popularity. She didn't have natural beauty and most people thought without her make up she would be very ugly. Her makeup was caked on her face and she wore clothes that barely covered anything that it was suppose to. "So, ginger have you been avoiding me because every time I come looking for you I can't find you?" Kaelie said acting hurt.

Clary just looked down and kept quiet, she didn't like entertaining them with her reactions. "Answer me slut!"

Something in Clary's mind triggered when she remembered Jace saying something about sticking up for herself—the same Jace that was just standing in the back of the crowd just watching. She tried not to look at him because he was staring directly at her waiting for her response. "You are the last person to be calling someone a slut, considering you slept with all the football team and after you got done with them you started sleeping with the basketball team. Now that we have cleared up who obviously is the slut in this school, move so I can go home." She walked past everyone and looked at Jace, he was stifling a laugh while everyone else was staring at her shocked that she spoke. "Oh and Kaelie hopefully you have learned a lesson today since every class you are in the janitor's closet screwing someone. So, here is the lesson; think before you speak because if you don't, it's going to come back and bite you in the ass."

With that said Clary walked out with her head held high and felt very proud of herself. She should have known that day was going to be different because she actually drove her car to school instead of walking. Actually, she didn't really have a choice if she didn't want to be late to school. She got in her car and made her way home while everyone stared at the direction she went before getting over their shock. The crowd turned to face Kaelie and everyone but her and Aline burst into laughter.

Aline was Kaelie's best friend but really she was just afraid of Kaelie. Aline knew she could spread rumors and ruin her reputation. So she just decided to follow Kaelie around as if she was a puppy and Kaelie was her master.

-0-

Today Jace arrived at Clary's job on her break because he couldn't wait to see her. Everyday he saw Clary just take what Kaelie would say to her but today it was like a whole new Clary and he liked it. Not only was he going to be her friend but he was going to help build her confidence; it did not look as if she needed his help though.

He saw her at the same booth he first met her and she was playing a game on her phone. Jace sat and she looked up and gave him a smile. "Hey Red, how much longer do you have on you break?"

"What did I say about calling me Red. I would have thought you knew this by now, you look like a smart guy," she said looking at him with a glare.

"Woah there. Are you being a fiery red-head to me today or everyone that is stunningly attractive as I am." Jace was shocked that she had snapped on him so quickly. She was a nice person but if you got on her bad side you could have a bad day; he was learning that quickly.

Clary blew air out of her mouth and responded apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Let me make it up to you. I'll give you one drink on the menu, on me. My break is over anyway, are you coming over anyway?"

"Of course, where else would I be, besides you're my new favorite person in the world." He had said it to make her blush, and it was a success. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink which she tried to hide by keeping her head down as she walked away. "I want coffee, black."

She came back to him minutes later and with his black coffee. "I get off in like fifteen minutes," she said looking down at her watch. She served about three more people before she signed out and went to go get Jace.

They walked out the front door together. He started walking down the street went she called his name and he turned around confused. She called him over and was about to get in her car. "This is your car!?" He said with his mouth hanging open.

"Yea, it's nice isn't it?" They got in the car but didn't turn on the radio. "I have always had a thing for cars and motorcycles. This car is a 2014 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500." Clary had the big smile on her face that she got when she talked about cars.

Jace had never met a girl who loved cars and he didn't ever think he was going to especially not in the school they went to. They arrived at her house five minutes later. Clary had decided she was going to show him the rest of the house today. When they got in she changed into dark gray sweatpants and a green tank top while Jace was downstairs in the living room.

"Jace!" He heard her call him so he walked to the stairs and she was standing at the top of them. "Come on, I want to show you the rest of the house." Jace followed her without asking questions. She mainly showed him the third floor mainly because that was where the fun rooms were. She first showed him the game room and they played Arcade Hoops Basketball for twenty minutes, of course Jace won.

Next came her art room which she had never shown anyone but her little brother, Sebastian. "This is amazing Clary. You could probably sell this and make a lot of money for it," he said bringing her out of her train of thought.

She blushed a deep shade of red and put her head down to hide it. Clary didn't like it when she blushed, she thought was embarrassing. "Um...thanks. I don't think it is that good. I've seen way better." He knew she was trying to be modest. "Well we should o back downstairs to work on the project."

They left the room and he closed the door behind him. Jace noticed a room they did not go into or she explained. "Red, what is this room?" The red-head girl turned around and to see he was pointing to the music. She walked closer to him to get to the door.

"This is the music room. Do you play an instrument?" She said curious. Clary never had anyone to teach her to play a musical instrument so she asked her dad why he had a whole room full of them. He had replied by saying that everyone should know how to play at least one instrument and she would have to learn soon but, that was before he became... distant.

"Um...Yea I play the piano. Piano is to me as art is to you. I love music it helps me express myself."

He said serious, it wasn't often he said something that wasn't sarcastic or cocky.

"Well can I hear you play since you have seen my drawings? I mean, it's only fair. Plus you don't tell me anything about yourself and I want to get to know so we can be friends."

He just stared at her. "We're not friends now. I am hurt," Jace said faking hurt.

Clary caught what he was doing. He was trying to change the subject but she really wanted to hear him play so she asked again. "Jace, will you please play a song on the piano? It will make me very happy."

"Fine, but only if you sing with me." Clary agreed but told him if he goes deaf from her singing it was his fault. Jace played while they both sung Hall of Fame by The Script. "You sing pretty well Red. I would have never thought you could sing at all."

"Well I can and you are not too bad yourself. If you didn't think I could sing, why would you ask me to help you?" She never would have thought he could play the piano or sing as well as he did either. Especially the piano because it took a lot of patience to learn and he didn't look like the type with a lot of patience.

"I thought you were going to suck which would have embarrassed you a lot and when you're embarrassed you blush."

"Come on lets just go work on our homework," she said smiling so that he knew she didn't take the comment the wrong way.

They walked downstairs and sat on he couch to take out their books and project. "You know I was impressed you talked to Kaelie the way that you did. I like that Clary better, the one that doesn't let people push her around and she walks with her head held high. It is a really good look on you." Jace said making Clary look up from the art part of the project.

He was starting to wonder why she was staring at him until she spoke, "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

He gaped at what she had just said but after recovering he smirked. "I didn't know my hotness could build someones self-esteem. But, if it works for you, you can look at me all you want to but, I must warn you, girls have fallen in love with me by staring to long." he couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself.

"No, you idiot. I meant when you came into the café to talk to me the first day and you told me not to let Kaelie push me around. So, thank you." He couldn't think of anything to say so he just started working on the project after giving Clary a genuine smile which made Clary smile. Jace couldn't help but notice that she didn't fall for his charms when he smiled and threw herself at him.

They finished the project and Clary couldn't help but think he would stop coming over now that they were finished. "So what instrument do you play?" Jace asked which made her lose track of her thoughts."

"I don't play one. I have always wanted to learn how to play the piano though. It seems like it takes a lot of patience though." Clary paused before asking him her next question. "Now that we are done with the project does this mean you're going to stop coming over and hanging out with me?"

Jace smiled once again which he surprised himself with because he didn't so much for people. He knew Clary was special, she was a friend that would be there for him if he ever needed her and someone who could be trusted. "Of course not, who else is going to teach you how to play piano? And who else are you going to fall hopelessly in love with?"

She just stared at him and gave him an _are you serious_ look. "No offense but falling in love with you might be the last thing I do." Clary put on her serious face so she could convince him but he just smirked.

-0-

That night they decided to watch a movie and eat popcorn to celebrate their new founding friendship. They both fell asleep on the couch. Jace woke up first and found Clary curled into his side with his arm around her. He tried his best to get up without waking her but failed miserably when he moved his arm. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Um... what time is it, we are so late for school."

"Little Red calm down, it's Saturday remember." She relaxed some when he said it was Saturday. Clary had the perfect attendance and she did not want to mess that up.

"Oh okay... well do you want to eat before you leave. I can cook something if you want me to." He nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "So, do you know how to cook?"

She started taking out everything to make waffles, eggs, and bacon. "Actually, I can cook. I have been told that my food taste delicious."

Clary cracked a smile and said "well you are making the waffles and I'll make the bacon and eggs since you are such an amazing cook."

She gave him all the things he needed so he wouldn't have to ask where everything in the kitchen was. They cooked in silence and when they were finished they tasted each others and loved it. Jace went home when he was finished saying that he would come back after checking in with his family and taking care of his hygiene.

She took a shower and did her other daily hygiene routine when he left. After she was finished she put cleaned the kitchen and then went into her room to draw. She didn't she realize she was drawing Jace until she finished the face. All the gold reminded her of an angel, though he was far from an angel. Clary added gold wings to him in the drawing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments**

"_Mommy, Mommy! Where's Daddy, he said he would take me to get ice cream today."_

"_Come here Johnathan, I need to tell you something." Celine said to her son. She had no idea how to tell her son this._

"_Okay Mommy, but we have to find Daddy first. Do you know where he is hiding?" Stephen was always playing hide and seek with Jonathan. The little boy had just realized that his Mommy was crying. "Why are you crying Mommy? Did you get a boo-boo?_

"_No, Honey. Come here so I can talk to you." Jonathan walked over to his mom and sat on her lap. "Your dad may not be coming back." Celine was trying her best to explain to a six-year-old that his Dad left him for another family he had. "You see... Mommy and Daddy got into a really big fight and he left and he is not coming back. I am so sorry." Now she had a crying little boy in her arms so she held him tighter. _

Jace awoke and the back of his shirt was drenched in sweat. Before he changed his shirt he went into the bathroom and washed his face. He hadn't realized he had put on jeans and a shirt until he was half-way to Clary's. He came up to the house and saw that a TV light was shining through the window.

Thinking that she was awake he picked up a pebble and threw it at her window. There was no response so he tried again, and again, and again before he gave up and was about to walk back home. Suddenly the door is open and Clary is standing there in short shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was disheveled and she had on a grumpy sleepy face... well it was grumpy before it turned to confused when she saw Jace standing at her front door.

"What are you doing here at 2 am? Don't you know that people actually are sleeping at that time?" Clary said with her voice heavy with sleep and irritation.

"Never mind Clary, I'll just leave. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought your were awake since your TV was on."

Jace was almost out the driveway before Clary said anything, "Jace! Wait!" He didn't stop so she ran after him. Once she got there she grabbed his arm. "Jace, slow down and come in. Obviously, you came here for a reason so come on."

Clary was getting worried about Jace, he was never this quiet. They got inside and sat on the couch and she couldn't take the silence anymore. "Jace, what is wrong with you. First, you walk all the way here and then you don't say anything. I think I deserve an explanation considering you woke me from my sleep."

He looked at her and said, "you're right. Clary you are the only person I can call a real friend and easy to talk to. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I came over to talk to you." Jace was nervous he wasn't good at showing his feelings but he felt more comfortable around her than anyone else and he felt like he needed to get this out.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"My parents." She looked a little confused because he didn't talk about his personal life. "I have lots of dreams about my past which isn't so pleasant. My dad left my mom and I when I was six and now I live in an orphanage. I didn't mean to wake you, it's just... I have no one I can talk to and I've began to trust you." Jace tried to read the expression on her face when but he couldn't.

"Where is your mother."

"She died a couple of weeks after he left. When I was taking to the orphanage, I cried so much that I promised myself I would never cry again," he said quietly, only loud enough that Clary could here what he was saying. They were both sitting on the couch so she stood on her knees so that she could hug him without her face being on his chest but, instead the crook of his neck.

Jace was very shocked at her actions but still wrapped his arms around her to accept the embrace. Most people would say that they were sorry. He never understood why people said sorry for something they could not control or was not their fault. He was happy to be able to tell someone besides Mary about his parents, even if he left some details out.

Clary pulled back first and said "I get what it is like to lose someone and feel alone. My mom and dad got a divorce when I was three and I moved here with my dad while my brother Jonathan stayed in New York with my Mom. Two years later he marries my step-mom, Bella. She was basically the only mom I knew and then they had my little brother Sebastian when I was eleven. I don't even think my mom and Jonathan knew about him because my dad and I haven't talked to them since Bella came into the picture." Clary's eyes started to tear up when memories of Sebastian and Bella came to mind.

"Anyway, about a year ago when I was fifteen, my dad was at work. Bella decided to take Sebastian and I out for lunch and a car swerved into our lane and it flipped the car over." At this point Clary was sobbing into Jace's chest. "My brother's death was quick because his body was so small. I felt so hopeless because all I had to do was find a way out of my seat belt faster. I only had scrapes and bruises while I was watching the woman who was basically my mom die slowly and painfully. She looked at me and said that she loved me and my father and I would always be her daughter. About a month after the accident my father turned into a full-time business person and basically forgot about me."

After about five minutes of Jace whispering sweet little nothings in her ear to calm her down she finally stopped crying. He would have never thought that a sweet innocent girl like Clary would have went through something like this. Now she is all alone and have no one to talk to. Most people would be angry at the world, but Clary was just too nice and sweet to do so. Jace didn't understand how she could put up with Kaelie's crap for so long. At that moment he realized Clary was very strong emotionally.

-0-

Its been two and a half months since Jace came over and Clary cried on his shoulder. Clary was very happy to know that Jace didn't treat her any differently and vice versa. That day did change Clary's life though because they got closer and were now best friends. Jace built Clary's confidence and it was starting to show in her attitude. He called her pretty everyday and she would disagree every time but it didn't stop him from telling her. Clary was also changing Jace, though she did not know it. Jace didn't smile for anyone but Clary. Sure he gave people smirks but never an actual smile. He would make sure he saved at least one for her everyday.

Jace was at home when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. When he answered it he saw Amy, one of the other kids a the orphanage. "Mary wants to see you in her office. She said it was really important," Amy said before walking away.

Jace made his way past all the other bedrooms that held younger without parents. He was a few feet from the door when he heard voices inside. He walked in and was met with Mary of course but also a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. "Come on in Jace. I would like you to meet someone." He stepped further into the room looking between Mary and the mysterious woman. "This is Maryse and she is wants to adopt you."

**I'm sorry because I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger. Please review and tell me what you think about Clary's step-mom and brother. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments**

* * *

><p><em>Jace's POV<em>

I can't believe now that I am sixteen and someone I care about finally comes into my life, I am getting adopted. I thought my chances of getting adopted were very slim considering in two more years I would be out of this place. The younger the kid the better their chances of getting adopted was.

What am I going to tell Clary, her heart is going to break. Maryse holds her hand out for me to shake. I take her hand gently and say, "hi my name is Jace Herondale." I put on a fake smile. To anyone that did not see me smile on a regular bases—like Clary—they would think that it was a genuine smile.

Mary was looking at the interaction with a smile on her face. I don't think she ever thought I was going to get out of this place just like me. "Maryse wants to know if you are willing to spend the day with her. She wants to get to know you better before she officially adopts you." I say yea so I don't sound like a total jackass. I have waited to get adopted and I am very happy but I keep thinking about how Clary is going to react.

-0-SKIPS TO AFTER HANGING OUT WITH MARYSE—0-

I haven't spoken to Clary all day and she has called over 10 times. She probably thinks something has happened to me so instead of calling I go to her house. I ring the door bell and within five seconds Clary answers. Next thing I know she has jumped in my arms and is holding on tightly. Her legs are secured around my waist and her arms are around my neck. I start walking in the house and two the kitchen since she hasn't let go or said anything yet.

It almost surprises me how light she is. I should have known she wouldn't be heavy, she is like almost foot shorter than me. I walk to the kitchen island and sit her on it. After about two minutes she finally let's go. Clary looks up and scowl at me before hitting me. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For not picking up your phone. I thought something bad happened to you."

"Actually something did happen to me. It wasn't bad...well actually it depends how you look at it."

Her face became softer when I said that and a little worried. "Well, what happened that was so bad/good that you couldn't pick up you phone once to tell me you were okay?"

I looked at her with a sad look so she wouldn't be so mad at me. "A woman came by the orphanage today and wants to adopt me. The reason I couldn't pick up my phone is because she wanted to get to know me better before adopting me. The thing is I will be moving and it's pretty far away."

She sat there frozen before throwing her arms back around my neck. "When do you leave?" she mumbled in my neck.

"The day after tomorrow." I felt something wet on my neck and I knew she was crying. It hurt so much to make her cry. After all the crap that as happened in her life I didn't think she needed anymore tears to be split. Knowing that it is my fault the reason she looked at me with puffy red eyes and tears still running down her cheeks made me want to cry but I didn't want to break my promise to myself. "Clary please don't cry, I will make sure I spend this whole two days with you."

She sniffled before trying to form a sentence. "But ***hiccup*** but ***hiccup*** you have to pack."

"Well Little Red, looks like you are going to have to help me pack." I tried to smile and make her happy again but, this time it did not work. "What do you want to eat Little Red?"

"Um...spaghetti and why do you insist on calling me Little Red?"

I started to get the ingredients out for the spaghetti. "Would you rather me call you Annie, like the girl on the old Annie movie." I couldn't help but laugh at how wide her eyes had gotten. Now that I thought about it they have the same freckles and their hair is flame red and curly.

"NO! I am happy with Little Red."

We had finished eating and went to the music room to play the piano. Clary was getting really good, she was a very fast learner. It took me years to learn piano and only took Clary months to be half as good as I am.

I started to play her a song and while I was playing she sat on my lap. Her breathing started to become slow and even. I picked her up and carried her to bedroom. As I put her down I felt her begin to stir. When she stopped I started to turn around and walk away bit she caught my arm. "Please stay. You said that you would spend the _whole_ two days with me."

Her eyes began to water when she remembered that was all the time we had together. I slowly got in bed and tried to put space between us. We fell asleep once together and that was on the couch. The rest if the time I slept over it was in a guest room. Clary began to pull me closer and tuck herself into me. I wrapped my arms around her kissed her forehead. _This was normal for bestfriends...right?_

By the time I woke up in the morning, Clary was fully on top of me with her head resting in the space between my neck and shoulders. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her up and have her realize that I would be leaving her tomorrow.

I looked at the clock on her table beside her bed; it was 8:48. I did not want to wake her up but at the same time I wanted to spend every waking moment as possible. I also pack and pee so, I'm going to try my best to get up without waking her up. As soon as I move my legs from under her she is awake and looking at her. When she realizes the position we are in, her face becomes a light shade of pink.

I smile at her and get up. "Where are you going, you said you wouldn't leave?" she says with her voice still sounding sleepy.

"Relax, I am just going to the bathroom. Unless you want to come with me." She simply declines while trying to hide her blush. When I come back out after washing my hands she is in black sweatpants, a purple crop top, and a pair of purple vans.

"Are you ready to go pack your things. After all you leave tomorrow." I couldn't help but lift her chin up and tell her she looks beautiful, hoping that it makes her smile and forget about how much time we have together. I have told her she was beautiful everyday since we became friends because she is. Hopefully one day she believes me and see what everyone else sees when she looks in the mirror.

I was successful in making her smile. I turned my back to her and bent down so she could hop on. I grabbed her keys and went downstairs to go out the door. I lock the door and put her down at the driver's seat of her mustang while I go to the passenger's side. I was giving her directions and subconsciously our hands meet. Neither of us pulls back, but instead clasp together.

We arrive and I am the first to get out. I looked in Clary's eyes and noticed she was nervous so I grabbed her hands and said "there is nothing to be nervous of. I know you don't want to help me pack because that actually means that I am leaving but, you will always be my best friend." I took a moment before asking if she was ready.

Clary took a deep breath before answering. "I'm as ready as I'll ever get." When we reached the door I took her hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her.

Mary was in her office as usual so when I walked past she stopped me. We walked in and Clary tightened her grip in my hand. "Hi Jace, is this your girlfriend?" Little Red and I both looked at her with wide eyes.

Red answered before I could even say anything. "Um...no, I'm Clary; we are just friends. Actually I'm his best friend."

"So you're the girl who has stopped him from going out with the his 'friends'? Mary said, but not in a bad way. It was a joking way which I was grateful for. I did not want Red more nervous than she already was. Mary never really like anyone else from school because she has worked with kids/teenagers for a long time and knows with they are fake.

"Uh, yea, I guess." I could since her nervousness so I told Mary that she was going to help me pack and walked to my room.

"I can't believe your room is so clean. Is it like a OCD thing?"

I never thought of it like that "I guess, it never occurred to me it was OCD."

They finished packing and Mary said that I couldn't go to her house because Maryse would be coming to pick me up in the morning and go to the airport. I told Clary to be at the airport at 9:30 because my flight left at 10:00.

-0-AT THE AIRPORT—0-

It was 10:42 and I was starting to think that she wasn't coming. I saw a speck of flaming hair and my first thought was Little Red. She was running in a full sprint and I couldn't help but smile. Red finally caught up to me and she had a small present in her hand. She gave it to me and I put it in my small book bag that I was carrying.

I put my suitcase handle down so I could sit on it. Clary stood in front of me and I pulled her down and sat her on my lap. On instinct her hands went around my neck and face in the crook of my neck. "How am I going to get along without seeing my Goldie Locks everyday? I don't know if I am going to have the courage to stand up to Kaelie and her friends. How am I going to walk the halls of Alicante Prep with head held high without you giving me confidence? Who is going to show me I am beautiful everyday? Without you I am all alone and my life is back the way it was before I met you." she said while crying into my neck.

"Clary I didn't do all those things, I just made you realize that it was already there and you had to express it. You were already beautiful; you already had courage and confidence. Don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do because it just makes them have power over you." I said to her. I needed her to be strong, learn to protect herself. And learn to not let anyone push her around. She just held on to me tighter, like she never wanted to let me go.

"Jace come on, our flight was just called." It was Maryse and I knew it was time to say goodbye.

Clary looked up from my shoulder and she was flushed with red puffy eyes. "Please don't say goodbye because we _are_ going to see each other again."

I couldn't help but smile at how confident she was about us seeing each other again. "Well if that is true, the next time I see you I want you to be stronger and have more confidence. Also I can't forget I want you to be as good a s me at piano." She hugged me and let out more sobs into my chest. I couldn't stand the height difference so I picked her up. I don't know how long we hugged for but Maryse had interrupted our moment we had absolutely had to go before missing our flight.

Life without my best friend is going to be so hard. Hopefully Maryse's kids are not like the fake people at Alicante Prep. I don't know if I could live with people like that.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it took me a long time to update but I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be how their lives have been without each other and meeting up again. Did you like it in Jace's POV? Plz update and review!<strong>


End file.
